The Singer
by kagome506
Summary: Sasuke was back, Sakura was a singer. She left her ninja ways to full fill her dreams. Sasuke wants to find out how much she has changed, but is it really worth it? M rated for drug use, and future sexual content.
1. The Singer

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE DIFFERENT.

It's been two months since Sasuke has been back to Konoha. As he gets out of bed trying to scratch at his ankle, but that damn home arrest bracelet is in the way, he walks over to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. His raven colored hair has gotten a bit longer, and he grew out of his baby features. He was twenty-two now and had gotten much taller.

Sasuke was under house arrest since he came back and luckily they were going to be removing it by noon today. No one was happy that he came back, besides Naruto after he punched him for leaving. Tsunade fought for him to be banished from Konoha; however, Naruto fought back and luckily Tsunade had a soft spot for Naruto. Sasuke really didn't want to come back, but Konoha was his home and he had no where else to go. Sure he had money stored away that he could have moved to another village and start a new life, but Konoha was home.

Sasuke wasn't able to go onto any missions or as much leave his house just to do some grocery shopping. Naruto got him what he needed and would come over a few times a week to hang out with him so he didn't kill himself from boredom. He would watch movies, play games with Naruto, or sit on his porch and watch the sun set every night. The sun setting was peaceful for him.

Sasuke washed his faced and got dress to meet up with Naruto. Sasuke threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. His checkered Vans were getting dirty, but that was all he had until he could go out and buy more. He grabbed his keys that were laying on his coffee table and went to the front door. His house he grew up in didn't change one bit. He locked his from door and started heading to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade could hear an alarm going off. She thought to herself ' _He's coming.'_ She went over to her guards and made them aware to meet the Uchiha out front. Tsunade wasn't happy that he was back after all the stuff put Team 7 through he should not be allowed to come back; however, it would hurt Naruto if she didn't allow him to stay. Naruto spent countless days and nights trying to find him and bring him home. The least Tsunade could do was let Sasuke stay. Tsunade could feel Sasuke's chakara getting closer.

As Sasuke was making his way to the office, he could see posters covering most of the walls and buildings. It had her picture on them, Sakura. She was still as beautiful as ever. Sasuke stopped to take off one of the poster's off the wall. She got older just like him. Since he came back she really didn't cross his mind, wait he would just be lying to himself. He wondered why she hasn't come to see him. Did she stop loving him after all these years?

In the poster, Sakura's hair was grown out and still the same bubble gum pink, but the only thing that was different was a black streak that ran in front of her hair on the left. She grew out of her twelve year old body and filled out nicely. By looking at her arms, she had gotten a few tattoos. Sakura was a singer now. He wondered if she forgot about him.

Sasuke folded up the poster and put it in his pocket. He remembered Naruto telling him how Sakura made it to medic ninja, then decided to put it all behind her and full fill a different dream. Naruto told Sasuke how much Sakura changed, from her looks to even her personality. It was almost if she transformed herself into someone else. She was living a different life and Sasuke didn't know why.

Sasuke made his way to the office. The guards didn't look to thrilled to be waiting on him; however, Sasuke just wanted this damn bracelet off. It was annoying and again, he couldn't go anywhere. Today he would be a free man.

"We will be taking you upstairs now Uchiha." Said one of the guards.

The guards lead Sasuke up the stairs and into the office. Tsunade was sitting at her desk signing papers. She looked tired and had an annoyed look on her face. Again, Sasuke could tell she was unhappy that he was there, but then again, no one was happy that he was here. Tsunade looked up from her work.

"Uchiha, aren't you a lucky boy today?" Tsunade said with a smirk on her face.

Sasuke looked at her smirking back and said, "I'm just glad this fucking bracelet is going to be off me. Now I can go as I please."

"No need for the language Uchiha or I'll sentence it to be on longer!" She said angry.

Tsunade did hand signs and soon the bracelet came off. Sasuke was a free man now. He felt so free and was able to go do as he please without setting off those alarms. Now he wanted to go find Naruto because he had some questions for him about Sakura. He didn't know why if bothered him so much about her. Did she forget Naruto too?

"If it's okay with you I will be leaving now." Sasuke said starting to head for the door.

Tsunade went back to her paper work and started to say," Remember Uchiha, we are watching you still, no funny business. We haven't forgot."

Sasuke left the building and hurried to Naruto's house. Naruto was sleeping like usual with a bunch of empty ramen noodle cups around him. Sasuke thought to himself ' _He's still a loser.'_ Sasuke tapped Naruto on the shoulder and told him to wake up. Naruto opened his eyes and flew back against the wall.

"Don't scare me like that!" Naruto said rubbing his eyes.

Sasuke laughed, "And you call yourself a ninja."

Sasuke pulled out the poster from his pocket and reopened it to show Naruto. He wanted to show Naruto the poster to see if he wanted to go; however, he didn't want Naruto to wonder why he wanted to go. Sasuke was curious to see for himself how much Sakura changed. Was it for the better or for the worse? Was she a great singer? How famous is she? Did she really quit being a ninja? Sasuke swallowed and figured he try anyway.

"Naruto do you want to go?" He threw the poster over to Naruto.

Naruto picked it up and said," I've been to a few of her shows, she's really good. She brings in a full crowd every time. If you want to go we can. Maybe she'll see us when shes done singing."

Sasuke made a questioned look," What do you mean maybe she'll see us, doesn't she see you when she's done singing?"

Naruto looked down and scratched the back of his head, "She use to when I would go, but as time went on she would just brush me off and say next time Naruto. Then it became to the point where she would be done singing and wouldn't even bother to acknowledge me so then I just stopped going."

Sasuke was dumb found. Why wouldn't Sakura want to see Naruto when she was done, that was her fucking friend! Did she really change that much? Sasuke looked back down at the poster of the girl who use to be so innocent. Did she become cold hearted like him? Then again, as years have gone by he did soften up a bit.

"Well I like to go and see her sing if that's alright with you Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"Sure man, if that's what you want," Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke looked at Naruto helping him up off the floor," Alright I'll meet you at Yuchi's palace at seven."


	2. I Saw You

Sasuke went home and got dressed. He put on a red t-shirt, with black skinnies, and his old Van shoes. He looked into the mirror to make sure he looked worthy of going out. This was it. Tonight he was going to be seeing Sakura after all these years. Would she even recognize him? His heart started to beat fast. He even wanted to apologize to her for leaving her the way he did; however, that's if she would except his apology. He wouldn't know until tonight.

Then he thought about what Naruto said about her not meeting up with him at the end of her shows anymore. What if tonight she jut left and didn't bother to stop to say hi to them. How would her reaction even be towards him? Maybe she would be angry or maybe that sweet girl he use to know would wrap her arms around him and hug him from missing him so much. ' _Like that would happen.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

He started to walk out the door and on his way to the Yuchi's Palace. The palace was a very large building that a lot of singers or bands would perform at. It was white with purple trimming and gold statues in the front. It has been there for years and this was the first time Sasuke has been there. Of course there were bands that would play that he would want to see, but it wasn't worth going to him; however, now was worthy because it was someone he knew. One of his old Team 7 teammates was going to be live tonight and singing. Maybe she would sing a song he knows or maybe they were all songs she had written. Either way, he couldn't wait to see her.

Sasuke arrived to the palace after he tripped over a fucking rock that was in the way, hopefully no one saw. At the front was Naruto waiting in line. Sasuke walked over to Naruto who was wearing simular clothing like he was; however, he brought Hinata with him.

"Hi Sasuke." Hinata said quietly.

Sasuke gave a weak smile and said, "Hey."

Naruto put his hand behind his head,"I hope you don't mind that I brought Hinata with us."

Sasuke looked down at his shoes."It's cool. The more the merrier."

Sasuke knew Naruto and Hinata have been seeing each other for awhile and thought it was good that Naruto had someone in his life; however, it made Sasuke feel a bit awkward being the third wheel. If anything he could wonder around himself and leave them alone to hang out. That's what he would do and hopefully Sakura will want to hang out so it isn't so awkward.

The line began to move. A rough around the edges guy stamped their hands so they could drink and the co pay was 20 dollars. As Sasuke walked over to the bar he thought, ' _Maybe she isn't that famous after all since it was so cheap to get in.'_ He grabbed local beer and walked over to Naruto and Hinata who were also getting drinks. Sasuke wasn't much of a drinker, but tonight maybe he might need a few drinks in him. Might make him feel more relaxed and not so anxious. Time would tell.

"Lets stand up front so maybe she'll see us." Naruto said holding a beer he got as well.

The three of them walked over to the stage. Sasuke looked behind him and could see the room getting more filled by the minute. _'I take that back, maybe she is well known.'_ Sasuke thought to himself after taking a sip of his beer. She would be coming on stage in a half hour. Sasuke's heart was still beating fast. By them standing up front, she was sure to see them. Maybe she will hang out with them, he had to stay positive.

As they were killing time Sasuke was drinking more. He drank at least a six pack if not more. He was filling good, and less anxious. Exactly what he wanted. Plus now he could face her and actually apologize. He knew she couldn't resist him, but again Naruto said she was different so maybe she could. He could only hope. It was time for her to come on stage.

There she was in tight leather black skinnies with knee high black boots. Plus, she was wearing an ivory green corset with her hair curled. She was breath taking, just absolutely gorgeous. Sasuke almost spit out his drink when he saw her. He couldn't believe how much her looks changed, but she also seemed a little bit too skinny. It had to be just the lighting or so he hoped. He took another sip of his drink.

"Hello everyone, are you ready to fucking party?" Sakura said into the mic.

The crowd was going wild and yelling her name. The people around them were wearing merchandise from her and some were holding picket signs that had her name on them and other saying. Sasuke felt left out, he should be cheering her on too just like Naruto and Hinata were. He looked up at her hoping she would look down at them. What would even happen when she saw him? Maybe she'll just pretend they don't exist.

"Alright everyone I hope you like the song I wrote it's called Sha la la!" Sakura said again in her mic.

The music started to play and everyone started to jump when she would get to the chorus part. The fans of hers loved her. She was amazing on stage, she had a great voice and could dance very well. She had everyone mesmerize, including Sasuke.

"I love you Sakura!" One of her fans yelled from the crowd.

"Your so amazing!" Another one yelled.

"Marry me Sakura!" Yet another.

As Sakura was singing she looked down at the crowd in front. She paused. Luckily the crowd didn't notice and kept jumping to the music except the boy who broke her heart many years ago. Sakura wanted so bad to just run off stage and leave, but he didn't want to disappoint her fans. Sasuke was staring at her. She felt naked on stage, but she started to keep singing instead.

Sasuke made eye contact with Sakura, his heart dropped. _' Fuck. Of course she's going to keep singing she can't disappoint her fans.'_ he thought to himself. He kept listening to her sing while continued to drink more. Yes he was drunk now. Naruto and Hinata looked like they were feeling good as well. Sauke continued to watch her.

By now the concert was over. Sasuke could still walk, but barely. Naruto was helping Hinata walk while Naruto was pretty fucked up himself. They hurried over to the stairs that lead backstage; however, security was blocking their way.

"Can we please go in, that's our friend back there. " Naruto said.

The security guard laughed, "That's what they all say kid."

Naruto turned to Sasuke and frowned," I tried Sasuke."

Sasuke looked down at the ground." Its fine Naruto."

As they started to turn to leave they heard a quiet voice speak up," They may come in Chiki."

Sakura wanted to see them. Mostly she wanted to hear what Sasuke had to say, plus she hasn't been a good friend to Naruto and Hinata either. She needed to apologize. She looked at them as they walked up the stairs. _'Sasuke really grew up.'_ Sakura thought to herself. His hair was longer he grew taller, and he wasn't that twelve year old boy anymore.

Sakura greeted them with a smile,"Hi guys."


	3. If Only You Knew

Sasuke's heart felt like it was going to stop. It's been a while since he has seen Sakura. As he thought, she looked too thin, and very tired. It looked like she hasn't slept in weeks, maybe months. She still had that sweet smile she always wore on her face. Tonight she wasn't busy after all. She actually wanted to see them. Naruto looked a bit shocked while Hinata had her usual nervous look. _'Fuck.'_ Sasuke thought to himself, this was gonna be a long night. They made their way up the stairs.

"Hi Sakura, it's beena while." Naruto said.

Sakura gave a soft smile, "It has been. Sorry I haven't been around much. I've been really busy with these shows."

Sasuke just stood there taking it all in. He wanted to speak up and ask her how's shes been, what has she been doing, why isn't she eating enough or sleeping enough, and where was she when he came home? He thought for sure she would be the one waiting on him to return out of all people, but she wasn't.

"Hi Sakura." Hinata said giving a warm smile.

Sakura hugged Hinata," Hey girl it's been awhile. I see that you and Naruto are dating?"

Naruto laughed," So I guess everyone knows."

Sakura giggled," Yea I've heard it from several people."

Sakura looked at Sasuke,"Welcome home Sasuke. Glad to see that your in one piece and that Tsunade went easy on you."

Sasuke looked down to the grown," Yea it''s good to be back. You did a good job up on stage tonight."

She smiled," Thank you Sasuke. I'm so glad you guys came to watch m perform. I'm exhausted, why don't we go to my lounge and chill out for a bit."

They fallowed her to her lounge. It was a soft pink like her hair, with black details. The couch was a sectional, while there were two more chairs and in the middle was a black coffee table. They all st down on the couch while Sakura sat down on one of the chairs.

Sakura instead got up," You know what guys I'll be right back, make yourselves at home, there is soda, water, alcohol in the fridge, and snacks if you guy are hungry."

She walked into the bathroom shutting the door, or at least he thought it was shut all the way. She took white powder from her purse and crushed it on the sink, she was in the middle of snorting the white powder when she saw Sasuke from the mirror looking in from the door.

Sasuke was getting up to get some snacks since he did a lot of drinking and just wanted to sober up a bit. As he got up he walked past the door that Sakura was behind. He grabbed some pretzels and when he came back through he saw her. She was in the middle of snorting white podwer when he caught her. She had the look or sorrow, and shock on her face. _'Sorry for doing this, or shock that you got caught?'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

 _'Shit shit shit he saw me!'_ Sakura thought to herself while scrambling to clean everything up. He fucking saw her and she wasn't sure what he was going to do. Was he going to tell the other, was he going to turn her in, or was he just never going to talk to her again? So many questions were racing through her head.

Sasuke walked back to where Naruto and Hinata was. He didn't say anything. What was he going to say? For now he was just going to keep quite about it until he could talk to her hmself about it. The bet he could do was to just act normal.

Sakura grabbed a beer and lit a cigarette," Sorry guys I was just freshening up in the bathroom. Sorry it took me so long."

Hinata looked at Sakura," It's okay we didn't mind. This is a really nice place Sakura."

Sakura took a drag of her cig," Thank you. I've worked hard to get where I am today."

Naruto looked down at the floor," It seems that way. When did you start smoking Sakura, if you don't mind me asking."

Sasuke was wondering the same thing. Sakura has really changed and it wasn't for the better. He could get over cigarettes, but snorting in the bathroom? ' _No wonder she is so thin and looked very tired. She was on fucking drugs!'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura was now looking away from them," Oh you know for a while now. I know it's not good for my voice, but I don't know it just became a habit and such."

Naruto gave a small smile, so did Hinata. They didn't know what to say to their long time friend. If only they knew.


	4. Remember

Sasuke went back to his house still thinking about what he saw Sakura do. How could she have done something like that, and how long has she been doing this? She was such a pretty girl and was pretty much slowly killing herself. He had to help her or at least try too. He wondered if he should tell Naruto; however, he felt maybe it was best to wait. Naruto was still a good friend of his and hers, but Sakura might get mad if too many people know and the fact that he told on her. His best bet was to just try to help her himself. Yes that would be for the best.

He laid in bed and tried to sleep. It was hard for him because all he could think about was her. He tossed and turned in bed. How was he going to be able to sleep knowing that she was snorting pills, and what else does she do? Does she do stuff for them, dos she buy them, does she do more than pills? It haunted him. For the rest of the night all he could do was doze off, then wake up again with her in his mind. He hated this so much. Finally he fell asleep.

In the morning Sasuke woke up and took a shower. He stared at the drain while the water poured down his raven colored hair, and porcelain like skin. He wanted to talk to Sakura today to talk about what he witnessed last night from her. Yes he was going to ask her, and hopefully she would spill the beans and tell him everything. Everything that shes doing, everything that she does, he just wanted to know everything about her. Why did he care so much for a girl that was his old teammate? He wanted to help her and didn't even know why. He could just tell Naruto and let him deal with her; however, he wanted to be the one to help Sakura. That's the lest he could do after leaving her years ago. He wandered how many countless nights she cried over him.

He thought about her from time to time when he left, but not so much as he does now. After seeing her last night all she did was haunt his mind. Now he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so gorgeous from her bubble gum colored hair, to her snow liked colored skin, to her emerald green eyes. She was by far flawless. The only bad thing about her was she was getting to thin, and that was a problem for him. She was becoming unnaturally thin.

Sasuke got out of the showered and got dressed wearing his family crescent blood red shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black Van slip ons. He pulled out his cell phone and was going to call Sakura so they could meet up for her to explain herself. Luckily last night she gave him, Naruto, and Hinata her new phone number so she could stay in touch with them, or maybe it was a cry for help. He wondered if she was going to answer. Maybe after him witnessing her snorting pills she would just blow him off; however, that wasn't going to be the last time he sees it, he was sure of it. She needs help and he was going to help her whether she liked it or not. He dialed her phone number.

Saura didn't answer. He tried again. Still no answer. Sasuke tried one more time and she still didn't answer him. Each time it just went to voice mail. He didn't know whether to just leave her a message, or to text her. He wondered if he was just blowing him off or maybe she was actually busy. Either way he was going to get a hold of her whether she liked it or not. To his surprised, she texted him.

"Hey sorry I was busy, what's up?" She finally replied back.

Sasuke tried to think of what to say, "We need to talk."

Sakura new that this was going to finally come out. She didn't know if she could trust him nor did she know what to say back to him. He was gone for years and now wants to talk? Why, because she was on drugs? Why did he care? She thought to herself, ' _He needs to mind his own business.'_ She knew he wasn't going too, he was going to keep bothering her bout it. Should she just blow him off and not text back, or should she just come clean and tell him everything. She didn't know what to do. There was so much to tell and yet could she really tell him? Was she even ready for help? So many thoughts rn through her mind. She decided to text him back.

"Would you like to meet up now? Come to my house. I'm free all day. Today is my day off." She texted back.

Sasuke was relived, she was willing to talk to him; however, was she going to tell him why she is doing what shes doing? He even wondered what he was going to say to her. He wasn't one to judge, he left behind his village to seek power. Now looking back he realized how stupid he was for leaving every one behind. Still, what was he going to say to her? Again with her haunting his mind. He made it to her house.

He knocked on the door and Sakura answered it. She wore a hot pink tight fitted mid length dress and her hair was in long curls. She looked absolutely stunning. Did she try to fix herself up for him? Sasuke couldn't help but blush. Hopefully she didn't notice. They walked over to her living room and sat on a black couch that looked too expensive to sit on. Her inside of her house looked to expensive to actually live in.

She looked at Sasuke with her bright green eyes, "So what did you want to talk about?"

She hoped he drank too much from last night that maybe he forgot what he saw; however, knowing Sasuke she knew that wasn't true. He remembered and she knew it. She was hoping maybe he outfit would take his mind of things, but she knew that wouldn't happen. She was still in love with him, but her and her long time crush have moved on and have gotten older. He probably pictured her still as a weakling, he probably doesn't know that she studied with Tsunade and acquired imaginable strength, but that was long ago and she put that behind her. Sasuke had the look like he was angry, but yet felt sorry for her. Yes he remembered.

"Why did I see you snorting stuff last night?" Sasuke came out blankly and said.

Sakura tried to play done," What are you talking about Sasuke?


	5. Sorry

Sasuke knew she was playing dumb. Did she really think that she would get away with what she did and the fact that he saw her? He said it again to her and she seemed that she was still playing dumb. He started to get mad, but didn't want to yell at her so he said it to her firm again.

"Why did I see you snorting stuff last night? Sasuke said firmly.

Sakura could tell that he was getting mad. She had to give in and talk about what was going on, but she didn't want to tell him. She decided it was best just to keep it to herself. Who the hell was he to disappear for a few years, come back, and then pretend like he was worried about her. He wasn't her dad and he wasn't going to make a fool out of her. She kept it to herself and her herself was starting to get mad.

Sakura stuck her hands on her hips starting to yell, "It's none of your business Sasuke so stop asking me about it. I know what I'm doing. Who the hell are you to come in and start questioning me with what I'm doing?"

Sasuke couldn't believe how upset she was becoming. She probably figured why should she tell him when he's been gone for years. He didn't want to yell at her, but at the same time did she even realize that she was destroying herself. She could overdose and die. Did she even care? Sasuke didn't know what to say to her, finally words started to form.

Sasuke paused for a moment and then began saying, "Look I know I've been gone for some years. Yes, what I did to you was wrong. I learned that the hard way, but I am here now and I want to know what the hell you are thinking. You're going to end up dead if you keep doing drugs! Do you understand that? What is wrong with you?

Sakura started to cry, "I'm not telling you anything and you're not going to tell Naruto, Hinata, or anybody about this! Do you understand? This isn't their business and it surely as hell isn't yours either. I want you to get the fuck out of my house!"

Sasuke took a step back. Boy did this escalate quickly. Sasuke didn't know what to say. He didn't want to leave. He just wanted Sakura to tell him what was going on. She was still an old teammate of his and he did care. Why didn't she?

Sakura started to cry, "You're a piece of shit Sasuke! How are you going to leave me like that years ago? I waited and waited for you to come back. I cried myself to sleep just about every night, but you know what, I got over you! You mean nothing to me. Yes, you're still an old teammate of mine, but that's it. Who the hell do you think you are leaving for years and the coming back acting like you want to get involved in my life? Just leave me alone Sasuke!"

Sakura ran into the bathroom. She grabbed a bag of full of pills from under the sink, started to crush them, and began snorting them. She also took some cocaine before Sasuke came over. She was so high and out of it she soon started to feel like she was going to pass out. She laid on the bathroom floor while hearing poundings of Sasuke on the door.

Sasuke broke open the door after pounding on it and not hearing anything out of Sakura. He rushed to herside propping her up against the wall lightly smacking her face telling her to wake up. She wasn't responding.

"Fuck what do I do?" Sasuke said trying to wake up Sakura.

He started to pull out his phone to call an ambulance when finally, she started to come too again. She glared at him.

"Sasuke leave me alone." Sakura said.

Sasuke was beyond pissed and worried at the same time. This is what he meant by her doing drugs, she is going to end up dead. She could have died right now. What would have happened if she didn't wake up and he wasn't here to help her?

"Stop it Sakura." He said calmly.

Sakura didn't say anything. She was too high to even care now. She got up and started to head to her room to lay down. It felt like the room was spinning. She did too much and she realized this now. Oh well though.

She made it to her room closing the door behind her and laid down. She hoped that Sasuke was going to leave. She didn't want him apart of this nor did she want him to be there for her. She didn't need to be saved and he showed how he felt about her when he left years ago.

Why was she still thinking about that? She moved on, but seemed that she couldn't let go of the past. She still has dreams about him leaving her. He didn't understand how much pain he caused her. She fell into a depression and seemed that she couldn't shake it.

While being depressed she fell into the spot light of a singing career. Tsunade helped push her to become the singing sensation that she was today. She was thankful for it. It gave her fame and tons of money, but the fame life also brought parties and peer pressure. That's how she fell into the drug life. It helped her forget everything that happened to her over the years.

Sasuke opened the door and sat down on the bed. There Sakura laid, high out of her mind, and looking so fragile. He again didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want to leave her like this. He believed she needed him more than she realized.

Sasuke whispered, "I'm sorry Sakura."


	6. Holding A Cherry Blossom

Sakura turned over not to face Sasuke. She thought to herself, 'Oh he's sorry now. Too late for that.' She started to cry. She didn't want to cry in front of him, but she couldn't help it. The tears started to flow. She took her covers and threw them over her. Sakura just wanted Sasuke to go away and never come back. Why wouldn't he leave? Why did he care so much now about her, was it because she's famous now? She tugged on her covers harder. She just wanted to lay there and cry her heart out. Sasuke wouldn't go away.

"Sakura I'm really sorry." Sasuke said calmly again to her.

"You need to go home Sasuke and just leave me alone. I don't want you here. I'm honestly fine. "Sakura said through her tears.

Sasuke got in bed next to her and pulled her over to him, "I'm here now. I won't ever leave you alone again. Just let me help you Sakura. I may not have all the answers, but I am willing to try to help you. At least let me do that for you. I'm sorry I left you years ago. I'm sorry you cried for me. At the time, we were young and I wasn't thinking right. All I had was revenge on my mind. I'm here now. Let me help you Sakura."

Sakura cried harder. She just couldn't stop crying. To her if felt good doing all this crying because it's been a while since she cried last. She needed to let all her emotions out. Again, she wanted Sasuke to leave; however, it seemed like he wasn't going anywhere. She tugged on her covers harder. She could feel Sasuke's hand on the small of her back. She was pretty sure her head was laying on his chest. She could smell his cologne.

If this was years ago, little Sakura would be in her dreams. Little Sakura wouldn't be able to handle this. She wouldn't be able to believe that Sasuke was in her room, he was lying in bed with her, and he had his arm around her with her head on his chest. She would be in her glory right now, but that would have been a long time ago. This Sakura now, doesn't know how to feel. She could feel her heart pounding and her mind spinning. She wasn't sure how she felt. She didn't know what Sasuke was thinking either. She just laid there and so did he.

"Do you want to go to a party tonight with me?" Sakura spoke up and said.

Sasuke didn't know what to think. She just wanted him to leave, now she's inviting him to a party. He didn't want her to go along because what if the same thing happens again to her, her passing out. Sasuke decided he was going to go with he, at least so he could look after her, and not be at home worrying about her.

Sasuke started to rub her back a bit to get her to calm down a bit, "Sure that sounds like it'll be fun."

Sakura could feel herself starting to become tired. All she wanted to do now was just go to sleep. She started to close her eyes and drift off to sleep with Sasuke still rubbing her back. To Sakura it was very relaxing.

After a few mins until Sasuke knew for sure she was sound asleep. He turned on the tv in her bedroom and made sure it was low enough so it didn't wake her up. He seemed like he couldn't find anything to watch. Eventually he got to the music channel.

He couldn't believe it, he saw Sakura on tv. She was doing an interview with Ichi Youtiao, a well-known interviewer. Sakura was talking about how she became a singer, how much she enjoys it, and how much she loves her fans. She also talked about some of her past about being a medical ninja, which Sasuke was unaware of, and some of the things she loves to do. They started talking about her song 'Sha La La.' Sakura said about how she is soon coming out with a music video for it. The interviewer looked amazed. Sasuke as well falls asleep after the interview.

Three hours later Sakura wake up still snuggled against Sasuke. Sakura looks up at his face to find Sasuke sleeping. He looked so peaceful. He was such a handsome man. She breathed in his sent. He smelled so good. He started to wake up. She hurried any looked elsewhere.

"Well you ready to start getting ready for this party?" Sasuke said in a sleepy voice.

"Yea I'll start getting ready. The party starts at 10 and it's already 9 o'clock.

Sakura got up and went into the bathroom. Sasuke was worried if she would be getting ready, or doing drugs instead. Who knows, maybe both. He just hoped that she wouldn't.


End file.
